Happiness Is Nothing To Be Scared Of Or Is it?
by Windrises
Summary: The Scarecrow comes to Natsuki's city, to try out his new fear toxins. Natsuki tries to stop him, but Scarecrow throws the fear toxin at her.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Batman: The Animated Series is owned by Warner Bros. and was created by Eric Radomski and Bruce Timm. Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga had been dealing with a lot, in recent months. She had to deal with evil criminals, like Reito and Gonna Getcha, as well as keep her office job going. In addition to her overload of work, she had been dating Shizuru Fujino, who wanted to spend every minute with Natsuki. Of course, Natsuki didn't have an open enough schedule, for Shizuru to hang around her, during every second of the day. However, Natsuki and Shizuru made a big effort to see each other and spend as much time together as possible.

One morning, Natsuki was doing pushups in her bedroom, so that she could stay fit. During her workout, her cellphone started ringing. She often got tired of the phone ringing, because it rang almost every morning. She grabbed her phone and saw that Shizuru was calling her. She answered the phone and said, "Hi."

Shizuru replied, "Hi darling. What's up?"

Natsuki said, "I was doing my exercise."

Shizuru had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm sorry for interrupting your exercise, for the fifth time this week."

Natsuki replied, "It's okay. What's going on?"

Shizuru responded, "I was hoping that I'd get to see you."

Natsuki thought about it and said, "I can probably come by, after I finish my exercise."

Shizuru smiled and replied, "Sounds good. I've missed you. When you're not in my house, the place doesn't look as beautiful."

Natsuki blushed and responded, "I wish you wouldn't say such things. I'm allergic to your adorableness. In fact, it makes my face blush up." Shizuru grinned. Natsuki said, "I'll see you later."

Shizuru replied, "I love you."

Natsuki responded, "I love you too."

Natsuki spent the next twenty minutes, finishing up her exercise. After that, she changed into her day clothes and started driving driving to Shizuru's house.

While driving around, she saw something suspicious: Jonathan Crane, also known as the Scarecrow. Mr. Crane was wearing a normal professor outfit, but Natsuki could tell who he was. She parked her car and started walking closer.

Mr. Crane was handing suspicious looking items to millennials. They handed him hundreds of dollars, which made him smirk. Natsuki walked up to him and said, "Greetings, Professor Crane."

Mr. Crane had an amused look on his face, while asking, "You know who I am?"

Natsuki replied, "Indeed I do. You're the Scarecrow, so I doubt you're selling helpful products."

Mr. Crane started changing into his Scarecrow costume, while saying, "Those punks wanted some drugs, so I pretended to be selling that kind of stuff. However, I sold them my newest type of fear toxin. I needed someone to test it out, so I sold it to them. I tricked them into giving me their phone number, so tomorrow, I'll call them and see how much they're shivering." He did an evil laugh.

Natsuki heroically replied, "I'm going to stop you."

The Scarecrow finished changing into his costume, while saying, "You're not going to do that. Do you think I would tell you my master plan, if I wasn't planning on getting you out of the way?"

Natsuki was one of the city's bravest citizens and heroes, so she said, "I'm not scared of you or your plans."

The Scarecrow had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I know how to change that." He burst open a can of fear toxin and poured it on Natsuki.

Natsuki nervously asked, "What did you do to me?"

The Scarecrow said, "That toxin will make you too scared to stop me."

Natsuki grabbed the Scarecrow and replied, "I don't think so." Despite Natsuki trying to look confident, her fear started rising. Even though she had the Scarecrow cornered, he was starting to scare her. Even just looking at his mask, freaked her out. She let go of him, because the fear was too much.

The Scarecrow jumped with excitement, while saying, "My plan was excellent. You've lost your willpower and I'm the scary prince of fear." He did an evil laugh, while grabbing his money, and running away.

Natsuki still had fearful thoughts, but she tried to ignore them and move on. She got into her car and started driving to Shizuru's house. However, her drive wasn't pleasant. While driving around, she suddenly got scared. She feared that another car would run into her. She tried to keep driving normally, but she had a panicked look on her face. She was too scared to drive and she was only a few miles away from Shizuru's house, so she parked her car at a friend's house, and walked to Shizuru's house.

Natsuki knocked on Shizuru's door. She tried to look less scared, so that Shizuru wouldn't get concerned about her. However, she had a hard time hiding her fear. Shizuru opened the door and gently said, "Hi sweetheart." She could tell Natsuki was scared, so she nervously asked, "What's wrong?"

Natsuki walked into the house and answered, "Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, came to our city. I tried to stop him, but he threw one of his fear toxins at me. I'm trying to keep my willpower going, but I feel like a nervous wreck."

Shizuru gently patted Natsuki on the back and replied, "You're one of the bravest people I know, so I'm sure you'll shake off your fears."

Natsuki responded, "Even driving was scaring me. I feel like a failure."

Shizuru held Natsuki in her arms and replied, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to help you out." She gently placed Natsuki on the couch and said, "I believe a nice rest will help you."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and replied, "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Shizuru kissed Natsuki and responded, "Try to rest and relax, darling." Natsuki nodded and closed her eyes.

However, Natsuki started having a nightmare. In her nightmare, the city was wrecked and several scared people were running around. The Scarecrow was standing around, while feeling like he was the ruler of the city. Natsuki nervously asked, "What's going on?"

The Scarecrow had an evil grin on his face, while saying, "I'm in charge of the city. I used my fear toxin on the Mayor, the police, and you. Nobody can stop my wrath."

Natsuki had a sense of hope in her heart, while asking, "What about Batman?" The Scarecrow pointed to Batman, who was shivering on the floor. Natsuki ran up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Batman shook his head and replied, "The Scarecrow's too big of a threat. I didn't think he was my most powerful enemy, but he proved me wrong. I failed your city, but more importantly, I failed Gotham."

The Scarecrow walked up to Batman and responded, "You had this coming, Batman. You kept underestimating me, so I gave you the ultimate punishment."

Natsuki started walking closer to the Scarecrow, while saying, "Please call this off, Professor Crane. You must have some humanity left, even if it's deeply hidden."

The Scarecrow pushed Natsuki to the ground and replied, "Whether or not I do, won't affect you. You're going to face far scarier things." He took off a curtain, revealing tons of fear gas bottles. The Scarecrow had an excited look on his face, while saying, "There's dozens of fear gas toxins and you and Batman are going to receive all of them." He did an evil laugh.

Natsuki tugged on Batman's cape and nervously asked, "What should we do?"

Batman answered, "Find a way to stop him, but there's no way to do that."

Natsuki asked, "Are you giving up?" Batman nodded.

Natsuki started screaming in her sleep, so Shizuru woke her up, and asked, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Natsuki nervously said, "I really need a hug." Shizuru passionately and tightly embraced Natsuki. Natsuki said, "I was having a nightmare. The Scarecrow had taken over the city and me and Batman were going to face his ultimate wrath."

Shizuru replied, "Natsuki, you are the most heroic person I know. There's nobody in the city, who's more passionate about keeping the city safe. You're the city's greatest protector and I believe in you with all my heart."

Natsuki felt a mild sense of relief, while lifting her chin up, and asking, "Do you really mean that?"

Shizuru nodded and said, "You're the most wonderful gift I've ever gotten and my heart always treasures you."

Natsuki had tears coming down her eyes, while kissing Shizuru, and replying, "Thank you. You're my greatest hero. I'm not going to give up on this city, despite suffering the Scarecrow's fear gas. I'm going to go stop him."

Natsuki stood up, but Shizuru pulled on her jacket and replied, "I wouldn't recommend that. You're suffering from the fear toxin."

Natsuki smiled and said, "Your love cured me."

A short time later, the Scarecrow was jumping with victory, because he had sold his fear toxin to more youngsters. He said, "All of Arkham Asylum should be incredibly proud of me."

Natsuki walked up to him and replied, "I highly disagree with that."

The Scarecrow turned around and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Natsuki said, "I got over your fear toxin."

The Scarecrow had a smug smile on his face, while pulling out a can of fear toxin, and throwing it at Natsuki. He said, "You must of taken a special type of medicine. However, I'm sure another dose of my fear toxin will keep you distracted, while I head for the hills." He did an evil laugh.

Natsuki walked closer to him, while saying, "I'm going to bring you down, straw boy." She was about to grab the Scarecrow, but the fear toxin was affecting her willpower. She started sitting on the ground, while trying to get over the pain.

The Scarecrow grinned and replied, "Ah ha, no medicine can stop my fear toxin. Deep down, you're a coward and a failure."

Natsuki started thinking about how much Shizuru loved and believed in her, which gave her the strength to stand up and grab the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow tried to run away, but Natsuki started punching and kicking him. The Scarecrow wasn't as physically strong as Natsuki, so he didn't win the fight. He had a confused looked on his face, while asking, "How did you stop me? What could be more powerful than my fear toxins?"

Natsuki answered, "Love, the most powerful medicine of them all." She started taking Scarecrow to prison, while having more love and confidence in her heart than ever before.


End file.
